The mysterious female traveler
by Rika Fluffy Furude
Summary: Ok so it is kinda a cross over of Corpse Party but its mostly just a story I made up myself. It's about a girl who broke free from a science lab after being injected with wolf DNA for about four months!


_**The mysterious female traveler**_

 _*Pant, Pant*_

 _ **The stares I get aren't as scary in this town as I thought they would be. Honestly, I really did think the stares would be worse. I mean, who doesn't find a small teenage girl walking around in a long, black coat weird? Then again. I'm not actually that small. I'm really quite tall for my age. I hide quite the secret under my cloak. No one knows what happened to me. But I remember. I remember it as clear as ever.**_

 _Flashback…_

" _How is our experiment going, Samantha?" A male voice asked._

" _She seems to be going quite well doctor…" A female voice spoke up._

 _ **I was chained to the floor by my ankles and my wrists. I was clearly shaking and I was also visibly cold. But they wouldn't do anything for me until the experiment was over. The experiments name, if I remember correctly, was called "Human Body Change". It's where they change the DNA state of a human by adding an animal's DNA. I was their first ever experiment. The DNA I was being mixed with was a wolf's DNA. The doctor is actually my father's friend and Samantha is his daughter. But sadly, my experimenting was taking a wrong turn. A tail started to grow out from my tail bone, my human ears disappeared and two sharp ears grew on the top of my head, my back feet were starting to curl and turn into wolf paws and my front hands did the same, I grew fangs and a wolf's nose. I didn't have a muzzle like a wolf did though.**_

 _ **The effects that come with the DNA fusion from mixing with a wolf is Enhanced Speed, Enhanced sense of smell and an increase in hunger. My crystal blue eyes even changed to a bright purple. But today would be the day that I finally broke free from this hell hole. Samantha had come into my cell to inject the next amount of DNA. I looked at her with my bright purple eyes.**_

" _Samantha…" I said with a shaky voice._

" _I know…" Samantha replied._

" _Tell your father to let me go!" I snapped, bearing my pure white fangs._

" _I…I can't" Samantha choked._

 _ **I watched as she injected me with more wolf DNA. Suddenly my instincts became too strong. My eyes turned a dark red and I…I bit her. She wasn't dead. I just shocked her so that she fell unconscious. I ran into the science lab and grabbed a black cloak with a hood. I didn't really have to worry about clothes at this point. I was basically covered in fur anyway. I burst through to the door and made a break for it.**_

 _Reality…_

 _ **That science lab is way gone now. Suddenly I felt something sniffing at my feet, which as I said before had turned into paws. I looked down to see a little stray Labrador at my feet. It seemed to be only a pup and I fell in love with it instantly. The dog barked and wagged its tail at me. I picked the pup up and pet its tiny little head. I suddenly heard someone say my name. It was my friends from school! I went missing about four months ago, and they still remembered me? I walked up to the group of girls and smiled.**_

" _Who are you?" One girl asked._

" _I'm sure you remember my voice. Or have I really changed that much?" I said._

" _Wait! That voice. We heard it four months ago" Another girl said._

" _Wait…is that you, Naomi?" The first girl asked._

" _Hush! No one else must know. Quickly follow me to the forest!" I said running away from the girls._

 _ **I ran into alleyways and into very small areas. I noticed that my old friends had some trouble in certain areas. Finally we had made it to a small forest just around the outside of the small town. The small pup that I held in my pocket barked as my friends approached. I held up my Paw hand to tell both girls to stop. The pup stopped barking and growled softly. Both girls gasped at the state of my hand. They raised their hands to their mouths and slowly dropped them.**_

" _Naomi…your hand…" One girl said._

" _Kim and Lilly. It's time I told you where I've been for these past four months" I said gently._

 _ **Lilly was the girl with blonde, waist long hair and a very tiny figure. Even though she was sixteen, she had no curves or a chest what so ever. Kim was the slightly taller girl. She definitely had the better figure than me. She had large hips and curves and she definitely had more of a chest than me. I picked up the pup from the pocket in the cloak and used my free paw to grab onto the cloak. I quickly pulled the cloak off and revealed my new form to my friends. They gasped and gently reached out their hands to hug me. My own tail started to wag softly.**_

" _You have a tail too!?" Lilly asked._

" _Awesome…" Kim said while nodding._

" _Samantha and her father have been holding me captive in their laboratory" I said pointing to the outside area of the town._

" _She'll be at school tomorrow. Will you be coming?" Lilly said._ __

 _ **I nodded at my friends and put my cloak back on. Except I left the hood down this time. My white tipped ears quickly lifted up and faced directly at my friends. They twitched and I suddenly became very aware. I handed my little black Labrador to Lilly and I lowered myself down onto my paw hands. A low growl came from my throat and I suddenly grew a muzzle and transformed into an actual wolf. The bushes rustled and moved. Suddenly two people in light and dark blue came from the bushes.**_

" _What are you two ladies doing out here?" The fist male asked._

" _We were…uh" Lilly said while thinking._

" _We were walking our pet wolf sir!" Kim said quickly._ __

" _Nice accessory you got on her" The second male said. "But you really should be getting back into town. One pet wolf can't protect you out here. There are more wild wolves out here than your pet. Plus it's getting dark"_

" _Yes Sir's we'll be going right now" Lilly said with a bow. "Bye!"_

 _ **My friends and I quickly ran out of the forest and towards the town again. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. My friends stopped and looked at me. I pointed towards a man in a white coat and some more people in light and dark blue uniforms. It was Samantha's father. My ears turned towards the conversation.**_

" _Please officer! Look for a girl who looks like this! She is very unstable and still has to be experimented on!" Samantha's father said._

" _She looks to be like an actual human that went missing from here four months ago" The officer replied._

" _W-Well…" Samantha's dad said as cold sweat made it to his head._

" _You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Naomi Whiteland. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law" The officer said grabbing out his cuffs._

 _ **Suddenly I felt someone picking me up from the ground. Kim's brother!? What was he doing here!? Did Kim call him so that we could get away faster? Whatever she did it was definitely something great! She saved my tail. Kim's brother let everyone inside his house then closed and locked the door. He put me on the ground and I returned to my normal form.**_

 _*Pant, Pant*_

" _Hey! Kim, I thought you said this was a real tamed wolf!" Kim's brother yelled._

" _She's a human mutation. Blame Samantha and her father!" Kim yelled back._

" _You look familiar" He said._

" _Water please?" I panted. "And yes. You should know me. *Pant, Pant* I was your girlfriend four months ago"_

" _Wait Naomi?" He said from the kitchen._

" _Yes…" I smiled._

 _ **A\N: Well her identity has been revealed. Aww she's back with her boyfriend at last! After all the months of being split she still remembers him!.**_


End file.
